Captive Academy
by VioletMist787
Summary: what happens when an human enters a school full of strictly night world vampires. what happens when said human finds their soulmate, a feisty vampire who has no feelings for humans? what happens when they get caught in their lie...


Violet: Hey hey long time no write but I'm in the eighth grade now (senior beibey) and that means like a thousand pages of homework not to mention my new math teach is a total bi-yotch! But anyway here's a new story that I'm writing instead of my homework :P

Airo Komigachi stood and looked down at me with eyes filled with a sort of satisfation, his mouth twisted in a smirk. I could tell he wanted to gloat about the fact that when I had challenged him in a fight that I'd lost and ended up on my butt, but he was a true gentleman. He reached down and helped me up, not even trying to sneak a peek when I dusted off my short plaid uniform mini skirt.

I reluctantly looked up at him, his black hair rolling with the wind and his red eyes flashing at me. I gave him one quick nod and turned to go back into the academy. His hand wrapped around my wrist and he turned me to face him. "What is it Airo?" I asked in a irritated voice.

He laughed, "You keep challenging me but you don't understand. You go about your stratagies wrong. You go straight for the attack instead of checking to make sure all your sides are protected." he repeated the same thing he'd told me yesturday, and the day before, and the day before... and so on.

But I would never listen to something Ario told me to do, because Seirei Nosoi listened to nothing anyone told her to do. I walked away from him and back into the academy, free period was almost over and if I was late for blood sucking 203 again Mr. Bisho is so going to kill me. I ran up the front stairs of the large school and tried to keep my skirt down so that my panties wouldn't show.

As I entered the school I turned to the left and went down the first corridor and went into the fifth door on the left. I walked in just as the bell rang and found a seat in the very front so that would see that I was in class on time instead of automatically signing me absent or tardy which he's done before.

I looked to my left and saw that the fourth seat on the third row was empty. My brother, Sounjou, wasn't at his seat. He must be at the secret sex-case, a hidden staircase that the freshman class had found where it's designed so crookedly that you couldn't see someone if they were right beside you. So freshmen go there to have sex and no one finds them. He was probably fucking that ugly, whore Teechie Mysteru who fucked almost every guy in the school. I didn't like her because she stole my boyfriend last year.

"Silence!" Mr. Boshi yelled to the class. Everyone took their seats and brought out their blood books and pens and paper to prepare for notes. Mr. Boshi took a pen out of his pocket and started checking roll on his clipboard, he did this quickily and thoroghly. "It's good to see you finally in my class and not out trying to fight Airo, Ms. Nosoi." he said to me.

I smiled and tilted my head, "Oh, well I was tired of you biting my neck off just because I was thirty seconds late." I said sarcastically.

He gave me a slight "look" but then looked toward the rest of the class. "Now students so far we have learned what?"

"That when you're a vampire in the Night World you must hypnotize your meal before feeding so that they won't remember what has happened and that the Night World can stay a secret society." the whole class, minus the select few (including me) who didn't believe in taking the joy out of the hunt. I mean what's better that blood? Blood with a tint of fear in it!

"Good, today we're doing something a bit more interesting than just learning how to hypnotize. We're doing physical experimentation today. Alice." he called and a human girl came from the door.

She gave a respectful bow to the class and flipped her hair over her shoulder, giving off a wonderfully tasty scent. To me it smelled like wild cherry blossoms just coming into bloom. Her blood is sweet, probably AB positive, positives are always sweet.

"Now Alice has allowed us each to take a small sample of her blood, just so we can learn how to feed correctly. She's going to help us learn how to get every last drop of blood without making a mess." Mr. Bisho said.

I raised my hand and smiled evily. Mr. Bisho nodded at me and I said, "I already know how to do that." I smirked in a matter-or-fact way.

He smirked, "Well then show us." he said.

I stood and walked over to the girl. Alice. I smiled revealing wonderfully long canine's, they were the longest ever recorded in Night World history. They even went past my chin, my lips filled and turned red, my eyes turned silvery and my senses kicked into over-drive. I could feel her fear emaculating.

"Alice," my voice was silky, like velvet and seductive like honey, "I want you scared. You are terrified of me you will run. And you will scream for mercy. I am your murderer Alice, you will DIE!" I looked deep into her brown eyes as I said this.

Timid Alice began to shake with fear, her eyes and mind overwhelmed with it. She screamed and tried to run to the back of the room.

I smiled and then pounced on her back and bit into her neck, right in an autery. I drank deeply and non-stop, I was finished with her little body in less than ten seconds. Her skin was paler and her eyes were gray and sunken into her head. When I released her from my grip she fell to the ground. Dead.

I looked up at the rest of the class, some had smirks on thier faces, trying to hide their laughter, other had looks of approval because I'd drained the girl and hadn't spilled a single drop.

Mr. Bisho exploded though, "How dare you!" he yelled, "Do you know how hard it is to find a human willing to die!" He asked.

"Whatever." I mumbled and stood slowly, "If you're so mad at me then why won't you fight me for your dead maiden's honor?" I challenged him, only half joking.

His entire face went red which was rare for a vampire. He got into a fighting crouch and I copied his movements. I smiled, revealing sharp, long fangs that were dripping with Alice's sweet blood. "You ready." I said in a seductive voice along with a laugh.

He jumped in the air, springing for the first attack. I ducked and put my hands in the air, catching him by the collar as he flew over my head. I spun with him in my hands then released him and he went soaring through the air before hitting the brick wall and going straight through it and into the hallway. I didn't give him the chance to recover I ran and pounced on him as he was getting ready to stand. I clawed at him face as he tried to pry me off of him. Mr. Bisho growled then lifted him legs up and kicking me hard in the stomach and I was pushed back through the hole in the wall. By now the whole class was standing and in a fighting stance. I turned to see Mr. Bisho standing and slowly approaching me. I stood and did a backflip just for show I looked at Mr. Bisho then gave the most load and savage hiss I could muster. He growled and ran at me not paying attention to his defenses. I timed my stunt and as soon as he was close enough I did a backflip, kicking him in the jaw and breaking it. His head when flying back and he was on his back in half a second.

I walked over to him and looked down. He was unconcious, I shook my head and straightened my clothes. I turned to the class and said cooly, "Class dismissed."

Everyone laughed then walked out the door.

As I walked out of the classroom I felt a hand on my shoulder, I slowly turned and saw his face. His beautifully carved jaw, his high cheek bones, his thick lips, those silver eyes, that voice. Marco Alverez. "You're getting better." he smiled and I practically melted.

"Thanks." I could feel my face blush.

"No problem, but I was wondering, would you like to train with me sometime? I really need a sparing partner."

I smiled, "Of course!" I exclaimed and I bounced up on my toes.

He kissed my cheek, "I'm looking forward to it. Later sweetcheeks." He laughed and walked past me out the door.

I sighed with lust and looked at his back as he made his sexy exit. "Oh, I want his sooo bad." I murmured.

There was a soft laughter behind me before my friend, Kimie, walked up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "You are such a badass."

I laughed, "I know."

Well, tell me how yo guys like it. If I get good reviews I'll add another chap. 


End file.
